


Chekov X Reader - Pick-up Lines

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Chekov wonders exactly what it takes to get the reader's attention and practices different pick up lines.





	Chekov X Reader - Pick-up Lines

Chekov gazed at himself in the mirror thinking all the time that today was the day to ask that special someone out. It has to be today he thought to himself, he knew that she wouldn’t be available forever and the thought of her with someone else instead of himself made him feel ever so slightly sick inside.

He kept his eyes on his reflection as he thought about what he would say, “Hey baby, vant to see ze most exciting place on zey ship, my quarters?” he tried aloud. Nyet, zat may work for ze captain but it wasn’t a line that would work here…

Maybe the one Sulu used he thought, “Vow, you are so pretty you put my ship into overdrive”, “бог, zat was vorse” he stated exasperated. Vhy is zis so hard? How does anyone do zis? Even Spock had somehow got Uhura… she must haf took the lead on zat one.

One more pick up line came to his mind, he leaned against the wall and cocked one hand up into a point “You must haf your phaser set to stunning”.

A quiet giggle erupted from behind him and he turned quickly, his cheeks peppered with a blush, “You know that pick up line won’t work on any self-respecting or sober person right? Unless your aim is actually your reflection, in which case I hope you two are very happy together” you said with an amused grin.

“Ah (Y/N), how long haf you been standing zer?”

“Since ‘you put my ship into overdrive’ ”

“бог, zis is embarrassing” he whispered, avoiding eye contact

You placed your hand on his shoulder “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just know that if it was me that wouldn’t work”

He raised his gaze till he was looking directly at you “Zen please tell me, vat vud you say?”

“Well that really depends on the person in question but I’d just be straight about it”

“Straight?" 

"Yeah, straight. For example leave the pick-up lines, instead just be to the point and ask to do something that you both enjoy or suggest dinner and a movie”

“Ok, Ya, I can do zat” he looked into your (E/C) eyes and cleared his throat, “Vud you like to go and zee a movie with me?”

“Wow Chekov, that was perfect, very convincing, whoever you’re asking is very lucky” you exclaimed giving him a wink before turning to leave. He quickly grabbed your hand pulling you around, “Vait (Y/N), you misunderstand, let me start again. (Y/N) I vud like it if you came to a movie with me”. Now it was your turn to blush as the realisation hit you; the entire time you were teaching Chekov how to ask you out. You looked at his hand still clinging to your arm and swallowed “I’d like that” you said quietly, Chekov’s face lit up with a bright smile “Great, so I vill see you after vork in the rec room”.


End file.
